Maria Aurelia Raedmoor
'Maria Aurelia Raedmoor' Personality Quiet, shy and easy to scare, the little shark demihuman whome hides behind her older sisters when afraid Character History ▹ Hometown: (Fishermans Horizon) ▹ History: Maria was born one fatefull may morning as the sun kissed the aqua depths of the ocean just of the coast. born too a large family and the youngest of her two sisters and one brother, the young sharkess demi-human had many problems early in life, her body was frail but her mind was sharp, often overshaddowed by her elder sisters she remained quiet in the background, she was happy too, after all she loved her family. never mistreated and often looked after she slowly grew. life was hard and she often never had a say, she was lucky enough to have three elder siblings who looked out for her though, not often bullied and never for long she grew up happily and often tagged along behind Lorelai, always with a book in hand while he sister played and worked. the first majour dark cloud to fall onto her life was the night her big brother had such a ferocious argument with there father he left that very same night and she refused to leave her room for two months, crying into her pillow every night and every morning. eventually she reconciled she couldnt help much physically, how could she when for the first 8 years of her life she required daily medicine to help her through the day but she always did what she could, she helped her mother hear and there around the house whilest using sitting with her oldest sister Aurora and learning to read and do math, with her she helped calculate the household budget each month and helped the local fishers work out the best profits they could make for their catches, it took her a while to catch on but after a year of study she could help out even most of the adults simple finances (with a little help from Aurora). for the rest of the time she was content and happy to read, always idolising her big sister and her parents for how they looked after her. she was happy. at least she was until one fatefull afternoon, she as quietly on the stairs listening in to the conversation between her big sister and her parents, and she realised she was going to lose her, as it was decided that Lorelai would make her way to balamb and enter garden Maria was already up in her room, door locked and tears streaming down her face, yet determined. she packed quickly and quietly, dried her eyes and came to see her sister off when the time came, as her sister waved by to there quant little settlment she ran home. stumbling up the stairs she reached her room and grabbed her bag and quickly scrawled out a note telling her parents where she was going, smilling she snuck out of the house the back way so as not to run into her parents. she ran from street to street hiding from public eye untill she got to the highway and swiftly followed the elder demi-human, staying a good distance behind so as not to get caught and taken back, at least untill one day as her sister was travelign across the plains and was swiftly attacked by some foul creature, she watched from a distance, terrified for her sisters safety as she seemed to fight the creature, it got one over on her and caught her side sending her spinning, and without thinking Maria rushed forward, her eyes glowing with fear and hate as she reached for the creature, sparks arked between her fingers as she conectedher palm with a cut her sister had inflicted, thousands of volts coursing through the liquid insided of the creature and cooking it from within, crying she slumped over and looked at her sister who was already on her feet, it was decided then and there that she would have to come along too garden now regardless because of her innate magic, either way... they ate well that day Relationships Older sisters: Lorelai and Aurora Raedmoor Older brother: Timothy Raedmoor Category:Students Category:Students